


Cabin in the Mountains

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cherub Anatomy, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy misses her girlfriend terribly, and wants to show her just how much she loves her. So, she invites Calliope to a weekend in her mom's mountain cabin, and the two find that it is the perfect weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).



YOUR NAME IS ROXY LALONDE AND YOU HAVE KIND OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND IN ALL OF THE WORLDS. Even if she doesn’t think so, but you know she is. You have told her this multiple times, and she blushes, and ‘aw shucks’, and blusters a bit, but you know that she doesn’t believe you, not fully. But, you have a plan to show her that you are not sugarcoating it; you straight out love her. From the top of her beautiful head to the tips of her clawed feet, you love Calliope more than anyone else you have ever met. And hopefully, this weekend, you will finally get to show her how much you love her.

 

Roxy’s plan was simple, and yet could be derailed so very easily. Her plan was to pick up her girlfriend, drive both of them out to her mom’s lake cabin, and show Callie all of the loving she could stand, along with some simple things like fishing, swimming, and cooking. Callie seemed so interested in human activities, that Roxy couldn’t help but find her simply adorable, even when Calliope decided to look into human anatomy, to see how close the two species were in that way... That had led to some issues with Calliope’s self-esteem and opinion of herself dropping a bit more. But, it had also led to a conversation involving the genitals of cherubs, and how they work. Apparently, before adulthood, when they are still fighting over one body, each side has one set of genitals, like the male side has a bulge and the female has a nook, and when they sleep, one becomes active and the other becomes inactive. But, when Calliope and her brother were separated and brought to Earth, the genitals didn’t align properly, thereby causing them to basically be intersex/transgender (the exactness could be argued due to several points). So, Callie thought poorly of herself because she had a bulge, but Roxy had tried to tell her that she didn’t mind, that she didn’t mind anything at all about Callie being different from her, but Callie wouldn’t listen, so she had thought of another way to do it: to show the poor girl how much Roxy didn’t care if she had a bulge, or green skin, or claws.

 

Roxy called Callie, asking if the girl would like to accompany her for the weekend at her mom’s lake cabin.

“But, dearest, you know I have that book to finish before the end of the month,” Callie said, her affected British accent cute as always.

“But, Callie! I haven’t seen you in like a month! And I need to spend time with my girlfriend!” Roxy whined, “It’ll be fun. I’ll show you how to fish, and to swim, and we can talk and make smores, and have a lovely weekend together.”

“Well, I guess that would be very nice,” Callie said finally, a smile in her voice, “But, how we will get there?”

“I have a car, baby, I can drive us there.”

Calliope paused for a moment, before saying, “Are you sure that is wise?”

“Callie, I haven’t had a drink in two weeks, and that was only a single martini. I am fine to drive.” Roxy countered, and she heard her girlfriend laugh on the other end.

“Yes, love, when would you like to leave?”

Roxy asked, “How soon can you be packed for a weekend in the mountains, next to a lake we can swim in?”

“Are you sure we will be going swimming?”

She could hear the apprehension in her girlfriend’s voice, so Roxy said, “Yes, and I am sure you look beautiful in your bathing suit. But, if it would make you feel better, you can wear the top with trunks.” She hoped Callie would come out of this weekend with a slightly higher opinion of herself. But, she knew that was something that Calliope needed to do for herself, “You do look simply gorgeous in your pink bikini with the dino trunks.”

That got a chuckle out of Callie, “Okay, love. I will be ready in a couple hours, meet me at the base of my building?”

“Always, my dear, see you then.” And the two girls both hang up their phones.

 

Calliope Cherub, and how did she wish her and her brother had a better last name, looked around her room, spacious and lovely, covered in dresses and pictures of her and her friends, and worried. She worried about this coming weekend, at her girlfriend’s mother’s cabin. A cabin where they would be the only two people for miles, knowing Roxy and her mother, and where they would have the weekend to themselves. A cabin where Roxy would probably try to institute some kind of underwear-only policy. But, she was excited to see Roxy, not having seen her in probably a month, knowing her editing job.

So, Callie went around her room, picking up some clothes for the weekend, along with the bathing suit and trunks, some flip flops, a pair of flats, and her books (the one she was reading for fun, and the one for editing) in case they had relaxing time. She looked around, and saw that there was only one thing she nearly forgot: Caduceus, the snake Roxy had won her on their first date. She packed him as well, and went downstairs to meet Roxy. She passed her brother, who was his normal annoying self, but who surprisingly told her to have a good weekend when she told him where she was off to. Probably going to have his boyfriend come over, and enjoy not having to worry about her.

She sat outside, waiting on the bench in front of the building, reading “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” for fun. She really enjoyed the Animagi, and Lupin, and Sirius, and just loved it. But, then she heard the telltale honk of Roxy’s car, a long ‘Yeeeehaww!’, which heralded the arrival of the champagne pink convertible Roxy chose to drive. She stopped next to the curb, smiled at her girlfriend, and said, “Come on, Callie! Let’s get this weekend started,” and Callie placed her bags in the backseat next to Roxy’s and the two of them were off to the mountain cabin.

 

~*~

 

The drive was very pleasant, and the girls enjoyed their time very greatly. They talked about what had been going on; Roxy told Calliope all about the latest person whose computer she was paid to hack into, to find out how easy it was. When Callie asked how easy had it been, Roxy had started to talk hacking, and eventually said that it had been far too easy. The guy had thanked her, paid her, and then taken it somewhere else to be fixed. Roxy laughed heartily, and said that the guy hadn’t realized that she was probably the best person to fix the issues, and so would probably be getting return business from him. Callie laughs a bit, always enjoying a tale of Roxy’s. The laugh is replaced with a surprised noise when Roxy’s hand lands on her upper leg, softly but still there. Roxy looks at Callie, Callie looks at Roxy, and Roxy squeezes with a smile and then puts her hand back on the wheel.

Callie talked about the woman whose manuscript had been a creepily thinly veiled piece of shittily written fanfiction erotica which was an insult to BDSM and to the source material. She laughed through telling Roxy about the lack of this woman’s knowledge of proper BDSM, and of general scientific fact. Also, how very misogynistic the novel was. Roxy says that she is glad her girlfriend is paid up front, with no refunds, for her work after Callie tells her that she couldn’t edit it to make it good without rewriting it herself. The rest of the ride is spent detailing what they had been up to in the last month or so, and how much they had missed each other. And, every half hour, Roxy would touch Callie affectionately somewhere, and Calliope became less surprised with each touch, unaccustomed as she was to physical intimacy due to her upbringing, and her brother.

Eventually, they got to the cabin, and Callie was amazed by the majesty of the cabin, and the surrounding area. The cabin looks big and beautiful, and she can see the lake off to one side, with a trail leading from one to the other. “This is your mother’s cabin?”

“Yeah! Mom’s got good taste in cabins, don’t you think?” Roxy replies, taking the bags, and walking towards the cabin. “Got bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, a living room with a number of bookshelves.”

“Seems rather vast for a writer.”

“Not really. Mom likes to come here to write, but also she brings me here, or lets me come here whenever I want. Kind of like a second home,” Roxy says, opening the door, and placing the bags by it. “Now, we have two bedding choices. One is separate rooms. The other is sleeping in the same large bed. Which would you prefer?”

Callie thought for a moment, and finally said, “It is a vacation with my girlfriend. I would like to sleep next to you, to make up for the lack of it lately.”

Roxy smiled, but laughed. “That was kind of an odd way to put it, love.”

Callie agreed, and said it again, “I’m on vacation with my girlfriend. Of course I want to share a bed with you.”

Roxy pulled Callie to her, and their lips met in the middle, a sweet kiss where Callie may have nipped Roxy’s lip a bit, but that only lead to a pleasure sound to come from Roxy, not a sound of pain. Of course, Callie still worried.

“I bit you! I am sorry, love.”

To which Roxy said, “Love, if you bit me more, I would have to show you my gratitude,” and squeezed Callie’s butt, which lead to a squeak of surprise.

“We need firewood,” Callie says, seemingly out of nowhere, and when Roxy looks at her inquisitively, “Well, we need it for the wood stove, and it would be nice to indulge in some s’mores tonight and/or tomorrow night.”

Roxy sighs, smiles, and says, “Anything for you, love,” and walks out of the cabin and off into the woods, picking up an axe along the way.

While she is gone, Callie tidies up the cabin a bit, moving their bags into the big bedroom, and unpacking her stuff into the dresser, taking up half of the drawers. After her stuff being unpacked, she goes back into the kitchen, to figure out what is there that she can use to make dinner. She finds everything she needs to make a lovely dinner, and sets to work preparing things. She wants to show Roxy some gratitude for bringing her here, so she wants to make her girlfriend a very good dinner.

By the time Roxy returns, plenty of good firewood on the porch now, Callie has made a rather simple but lovely looking meal. The two of them sat down to eat it, and it was a lovely meal of salad (unopened bag in the fridge), some dressing (same deal), and some lovely bread (brought with). Not a huge dinner, but still a nice one.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling with books, and eventually getting to the bed, which resulted in about 30 minutes of changing and figuring out sides, and plushies, and blankets, and pillows. But, eventually, they got everything settled, and cuddled until they were both asleep.

 

Morning came bright and early, and eventually they both were up, and eating some breakfast of eggs and toast, with lovely jams.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Roxy asked, toast halfway to her mouth and half gone.

“Well, what are the options again?”

“We could go swimming, or fishing, or hiking, or sit here, do nothing, and read while enjoying nature. Personally, I would like to go for a swim in the nearby lake.”

Calliope thinks for a little bit, chewing her toast thoughtfully. Finally, she says, “How about we go swimming, and have a picnic as well?”

Roxy smiles, and says, “That is the best idea, love,” and unable to contain herself, Roxy leans across the table and kisses Callie sweetly but with fire. Callie is taken by surprise in the best way, and just kind of melts into the kiss. She likes kissing Roxy, she likes it a lot. It makes her forget about things she is less than thrilled about with her self, and just feel happy because someone enjoys kissing her this much. But, eventually, even the lovely kiss had to end.

The two separated, and Roxy’s cheeks were flushed pink and Callie’s were bright green. “I think….I think I should go get changed,” Callie says, standing up, and walking over to the bedroom. Before Roxy can say something, her swim suit appears on the other side of the door, and it closes. In the living room, Roxy strips down, and pulls on the bottom, and then the top. She pulls the shorts back on, and finds her comfy boots, since it is a bit of a hike to the lake.

In the room, Callie is staring at her body in the mirror, nude. She doesn’t do it often, but sometimes, she needs to. She looks at her body, her well-sized chest, goodly sized hips and ass, her claws, her skin which is both hard and soft, and then the thing that bothers her the most; her bulge, a medium sized tentacle that comes out of what would be her nook but is purely ornamental and a vessel for the bulge to retract into. But, even when retracted, she can still see it under the skin, and ready to emerge at a second’s notice. And currently, after that kiss, it is twining away, trying to grasp for something but there being nothing there. So, she picks up her trunks, and pulls them on, enjoying the feel, and knowing it won’t show any bulge at all, unless it worms its way out. Next comes to simple mint and pink bikini top, bought specially for situations like this one. Overall, her outfit was a bit more butch than she may have liked, but she felt good in it. A shirt over the top, and she was ready to leave. Roxy had, of course, told her about the hike, but her feet were tough enough to take some rocks and roots.

The two set off with the basket in the direction of the lake. Roxy lead, as she had the experience, and Callie dutifully followed behind. Along the trail, they both spot birds and a couple deer. It was peaceful and nice, and as they got closer, they could hear the gurgle of the lake, and the stream which feeds into it. They walked down to the shore, laying out a blanket, some towels, and the basket. Callie strips off her shirt, and Roxy takes off her boots and skirt. The two of them decided that they should go for a swim first, and then have lunch while they dry off in the sun.

They found that while it was Callie’s first time in the water, she took to it like an alligator; easily and quickly. Also, apparently rather adeptly. Roxy was circled a number of times the first time that they went in, and they just ended up enjoying themselves and each other. There may have been a few stolen kisses between them as they swam, and quite a bit of horseplay with splashing and dunking and pulling down. When they were both soaked and tired, they pulled themselves onto the towels, and just sunned for a bit, holding hands, and rubbing the back of each other’s hand with their thumb. When they were dry, and relaxed, they both sat up, and pulled out some of the food; sandwiches, a thermos or two of juice, and some chips. They ate in companionable silence, sharing and caring.

“This is really a lovely lake.”

“Yeah, Callie, it really is. And, you look really nice in those trunks.”

Callie blushes, “You think so? Really?”

Roxy smiles, “Of course!” she laughs, and adds, “I think you know I mean it.”

Callie looks down, and see the tip of something lime green poking out of her trunks. She instantly puts her hands over her crotch, and blushes violently.

Roxy smiles, and with a look, asks for permission. It is given, but Callie is unsure what is going on. That is, until Roxy moves Callie’s hands away, and puts one hand into her trunks, and wraps her hand around the tentabulge, and the bulge wraps around her wrist. Roxy slowly and sensually pumps up and down, and she loves the look of pleasure on Callie’s face as she feels her girlfriend stroking her bulge. Eventually, Callie starts to whimper, and Roxy smiles broader as she can feel the bulge getter tighter and more insistent, until the whimper turns into a moan, and that turns into a long moan, which leads to Callie letting out one loud moan, and Roxy’s hand, and the inside of Callie’s trunks, get covered in a lime green gel. The bulge unleashes Roxy’s hand, and she pulls it out of the trunks, and puts her tongue to it. She is unsure what to do with the taste, but doesn’t spit it out and doesn’t take another lick.

Callie is blushing violently lime green, and says, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Roxy smiles, “If I hadn’t wanted to, I wouldn’t have. I’ve wanted to do that since we got here yesterday. In fact,” here she licks her lips, and looks Callie up and down, “I was hoping maybe that could lead to more later.”

Callie’s eyes nearly pop out, “Really? You want to…you know…with me?”

“Yes, love, I want to have sex with you,” Roxy says with a sigh and a smiling head shake. “And, if you want to as well, we can do that tonight.”

Callie smiles, places her hand on Roxy’s leg, and says, “Yes, love. I would enjoy having sex with you tonight.” Inside, she was a bit terrified, but mostly that was personal, since Roxy had already shown that she didn’t find her girlfriend’s extra appendage to be disgusting or unattractive. That was good enough for Calliope, and it even kind of helped her to feel a bit better about her bulge herself.

The two of them soon leave the lake, after Callie has a mild soak in it to clean herself off. They make their way back to the cabin, and they seem closer than before. Many little touches and kisses happen as they go about the rest of the afternoon into the evening. While making dinner (hamburgers on the grill and fries in the oven), their touches get a bit more intimate. Whispering touches along arms, sides, butts, boobs, anything. The shivers they get are just icing on the cakes of their need for each other.

Dinner is delicious, and ends just soon enough, as they leave the plates and flatware to be dealt with later, and go into the bedroom. Where, for about five minutes, they clean up the room, and remove all non-bedding off to the proper spots (can’t have a plushie watching, that would be weird). But, once that is all done, Roxy pulls Callie down onto the bed, bodies pressed together, in a passionate kiss that makes many things in Callie curl at once. She returns the kiss, her hands braced to either side of Roxy, and she can feel her bulge expanding and exploring, which she knows Roxy can feel when she lets out a gasp of pleasure at the writhing tentacle’s touch.

“Perhaps we should shed some clothes?” Roxy asks, cutely. She tried to not ask too sexily, since she knows all of this is new for Callie.

“S-sounds like a good idea,” Callie says, stuttering due to fear of messing up.

They part, and they strip off shirts and bottoms, leaving them in just their underwear. They sat there, a bit awkwardly, until Roxy smiled, took Callie’s hand in her’s, and pulled her into a cuddling embrace.

“What’s wrong, love?” she asked kindly.

“Well, you know how I am kind of unhappy with my body because of my bulge?”

“Yeah, I know rather well.”

“Well…it is just that the idea of sex sounds lovely, but that would require the use of my bulge, and well…”

But, before she could finish the phrase, Roxy kisses the top of her head and says, “It is fine. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. But, you shouldn’t let your bulge stop you. I truly don’t mind it, kind of like it in fact, and I know you will be happier if you accept it. Plus, you are definitely a lady, no matter what you think your bulge means.” She smiles, and then continues, “Look at any lady troll. They all have bulges, and are they any less of girls?”

“No, I guess not.  And, I really do want to have sex with you. Kind of dreamt about it a couple or so times in the last month,” Callie blushes slightly recalling those times and the messes, “So, I would like to do that.”

“And, I will be gentle, and help you with it.”

The two kiss, and then Callie turns around, pushes Roxy down, deciding that a little dominance could be fun, and begins kissing her sensually while her hand wanders down Roxy’s side from breast to hip.

Her claws graze softly over exposed skin, and Roxy arches her back into Callie, whose bulge reacts by trying to slither out of her panties, and into Roxy’s. Before Callie can get flustered or embarrassed, she feels a hand around the base, and Roxy is pulling down their underwear. Callie looks at her, but soon her eyes go half-lidded when her bulge comes in direct contact with Roxy’s sex, and as Roxy moans in pleasure at the selfsame interaction.

“I enjoy feeling you touching me, love, but I think perhaps we need to get further into the act before one of us blows.”

Callie laughs a bit, and says, “Probably a highly intelligent idea. But, I had a better idea,” and with that, she unhooks Roxy’s bra, and leaning down, suckles a bit at one nipple, biting at the end before moving over to the other and repeating the process. As she does so, her fingers graze down sides, under boobs, along her stomach, anywhere she can reach to elicit louder and lewder moans. Roxy likes this sexual side to Callie, and plans further times, until her mind goes a bit blank with pleasure as she feels Callie letting her bulge explore Roxy’s core.

By the time Roxy gets back to herself, she can’t handle it any longer. “Love, enough is enough. Please kindly fuck me senseless.” And, that is just what Callie does.

She stops kissing, grazing, biting, and sits back on her feet, pulls Roxy to her, lower half first, and when they are within reach of each other, Roxy wraps her legs around Callie’s waist, and Callie’s bulge seeks the warmth. It runs down along her clit, eliciting some further moans until it reaches the entrance, and soon it is slithering in, touching every surface, writhing past pleasure centers, and generally sending wave after wave of pleasure through Roxy’s body.

“I asked you to kindly fuck me, love.”

“And, I will,” and that is when Callie begins to thrust in and out of Roxy’s her bulge expanding with each forward thrust and contracting with each outward one. Callie’s fingers dig into Roxy’s hips, sure to leave marks that Roxy will wear with honor. And then she has an idea, and Roxy pulls Callie’s mouth to her shoulder as she is thrusting in and out.

“Bite, worry, nibble. Mark me.”

Callie is a girl to follow lustful girlfriend orders, and as she continues thrusting, she takes the proffered skin in her teeth, and begins to nibble, and worry a bit, and just generally mark the lovely girl beneath her. She finds that biting and thrusting, though difficult, elicit the most moans from her girlfriend, and begin trying to coordinate her actions. Bite down, thrust in, thrust out, stop biting, repeat until end. However, soon enough, Roxy stops the biting, and tells her to focus on the fucking.

Callie leans back up, and begins to thrust with gusto, enjoying this thoroughly, and glad for a modicum of orgasm control she has. She had felt a few pass through Roxy, and expects her own to come soon enough.

“I can feel it coming, love,” is all she says.

“Let it,” is Roxy’s response.

Callie looks down at her girlfriend, her hair a bit wild, her eyes dreamy, her skin creamy, her breasts beautiful, and a small number of freckles sitting right above her core, stained a bit green by Callie’s own liquids.

With a few more thrusts, the pressure is ready to release, and she can feel it releasing into Roxy, and spilling out a bit (side effect of a LONG time since the last release) onto the spread below them.

Spent physically and phallically, Callie collapses next to Roxy, who pulls her close, and the two spoon into sleep. Their last words to each other before succumbing to the after effects of their first time having sex are:

Callie: “That was really nice.”

Roxy: “It was. You are amazing.”

Callie: “You were amazing yourself. I love you.”

Roxy: “I love you too.”

 

~*~

 

The two wake up the following morning, sticky with drying genetic fluid, and still feeling the happiness of afterglow. Callie rolls over, and kisses Roxy awake.

“Sleep well, princess?” Roxy asks.

“Best sleep in a while, lover.”

The two bask in the warmth of each other and the sun, until hunger takes them into the kitchen, where they make breakfast (Callie on bacon duty due to thicker skin, and Roxy on fruit cutting). It is the perfect meal to follow a night of the best sex they have had, and they eat and smile and look at each other.

“Thanks,” is all Callie says, and Roxy can guess what she means.

“Thanks to you too,” is Roxy’s response, and they both know that they couldn’t have had anyone better to share their first time with then each other.


End file.
